Cerita Kita?
by annakim666
Summary: Bagaimana cara Euiwoong menghilangkan gosip jelas berbeda dengan cara Junhee. Tapi bagi Junhee Euiwoong hanya memperumit saja. [Lee Euiwoong x Kim Junhee (OC as you)! Kim Sanggyun! Woo Jinyoung! Ong Seungwoo! (No Name Team P101 S2)] Warning: OC, OOC, bahasa percakapan nonbaku dst.


**Cerita Kita**

 **Story by Annakim666**

 **Main Cast: Lee Euiwoong x Kim Junhee (OC as you)**

 **Support Cast: Kim Sanggyun, Woo Jinyoung, Ong Seungwoo**

 **Leght: Oneshoot**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary: Bagaimana cara Euiwoong menghilangkan gosip jelas berbeda dengan cara Junhee. Tapi bagi Junhee Euiwoong hanya memperumit saja. (No Name Team P101 S2)**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, bahasa percakapan nonbaku dst.**

 **Dilarang salah lapak!**

 **Author note: Aku tau pembaca punya pemikiran sendiri dan mereka tidak bodoh jika hanya untuk mengerti alur cerita ini meskipun tidak banyak keterangan dalam tiap lompatan alur.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

 _Start…_

Kantin sebuah sekolah menengah atas memang sewajarnya ramai dengan gelak tawa, apalagi saat jam makan siang. Namun kantin sekolah yang satu ini sudah ramai sejak sebelum bel istirahat makan siang berdering. Para siswa mengelilingi sebuah ruang terbuka. Kerumunan semakin ramai saat bel istirahat berdering bagai penanda dimulainya pertunjukan yang dilakukan oleh tiga pria yang sudah menanti bel tersebut. Seorang, yang berambut hitam belah tengah, hanya berkemeja putih yang dikeluarkan. Dasinya melorot dari tempatnya serta dua kancing teratas kemeja yang terbuka. Dua yang lainnya masih mengenakan _blazer_ masing-masing meski yang berambut hitam tidak mengenakan dasinya dan membiarkan semua kancing _blazer_ -nya terbuka.

Musik dengan irama pelan dan dentuman _bass_ pada bagian-bagian tertentu mengalun dari sebuah _music_ _box_ dan _speaker_ yang di letakkan di atas salah satu meja. Pertunjukan akan dimulai.

"Ay! Ay!"

Si _brunette_ yang baru melepas kawat giginya memulai bagiannya. Dengan sebuah botol air mineral di tangannya yang dijadikan _mic_ ala kadarnya. Sedang dua yang lain menanti bagian masing-masing sambil melakukan _hook_ pada bagian tertentu. Lalu berlanjut ke seorang yang berambut hitam legam dengan belah tengah dan agak acak-acakan. Seorang lagi berambut hitam dengan mata cemerlang dan wajah kanak-kanaknya melanjutkan.

Begitu terus berulang dan penonton semakin riuh ketika bagian _hook_ mereka lakukan bersama. Suasana kantin semakin panas. Murid-murid perempuan menggila dan meneriakkan nama masing-masing dari mereka.

"Woo Jinyoung!"

"Kim Sanggyun!"

"Lee Euiwoong!"

Mereka tidak hanya memamerkan _skill_ _rapp_ , tetapi juga menari. Murid yang hendak menyuapkan makanan dapat dipastikan berhenti sejenak untuk sekadar menengokkan pandang ke arah mereka. Pemandangan seperti ini memang biasa untuk murid SMA yang satu ini. Guru pun tidak akan menghalanginya sebagai wujud perhatian sekolah pada pengembangan bakat siswa (asal tidak membikin kerusuhan).

Tak hanya penampilan _rapp_ , kadang _dance b-boy_ dengan Kang Daniel sebagai bintang utamanya, atau _modern dance_ Hong Eunki dan Jungjung, tidak ketinggalan _skill_ menyanyi juga. Pertunjukan adalah makanan keseharian para siswa. Belum lagi para bintang pertunjukan yang visualnya menyegarkan kepala yang penat karena ulangan beruntun dalam seminggu.

Semuanya menikmati pertunjukan itu, tak terkecuali Kim Junhee. Ia menyuapkan makan siangnya sambil terus memandangi wajah imut yang sedang berlagak _cool_ dengan memamerkan _skill_ _rapp_ -nya. Senyum juga tidak lekang dari bibir tipis Junhee yang juga terus bergerak mengikuti irama kunyahan di mulutnya.

Junhee jadi ingat awal dia melihat si imut berbibir bebek itu. Saat itu dia iseng melihat _busking_ di jalanan dekat pusat kota beberapa waktu lalu. Ramai sekali orang yang berdesakan di depan panggung terbuka. Junhee terhimpit di antara gadis-gadis berisik dengan _make up_ tebal melebihi badut.

' _Biasanya juga tidak seramai ini. Menyebalkan!_ ' gerutu Junhee dalam hatinya.

"Mohon untuk tidak berdesakan agar kami bisa segera memulainya," ucap Euiwoong dengan kalem sambil menatapnya khawatir.

Gadis-gadis itu langsung diam tapi kemudian mulut mereka berkicau tiada henti memperebutkan tatapan khawatir juga seulas senyum itu untuk siapa. Sedangkan jantung Junhee mencelos turun ke perut rasanya. Degubnya tidak beraturan. Mata merekalah yang saling bertemu pandang.

Masih di kantin dan sekarang yang ditatap balik menatapnya. Junhee terkejut, matanya membulat dan kepalanya menengok ke samping kiri dan kanan memastikan jika yang ditatap benar dirinya. Euiwoong semakin lebar senyumnya saat yang ia tatap malah bingung.

' _Manis_ ,' batinnya.

Sebuah kedipan mengakhiri bagian Euiwoong. Ia berjalan ke belakang kawan-kawannya tanpa tahu muka seseorang tengah dibuatnya memerah hingga ke ujung telinganya.

Junhee merasa tidak sanggup melanjutkan makannya. Ia hanya menunduk dan menatapi piringnya. Ketika bagian Euiwoong dimulai lagi, ia menatap lagi tanpa jera. Dan Euiwoong dengan mata yang sempat mencari-cari melakukan bagiannya dengan mulus. Mata mereka pun bertemu lagi dan senyum Euiwoong mengembang lagi.

Euiwoong memang tidak memandang Junhee terus-terusan, beberapa kali ia memandang ke arah lain secara random tapi pandangannya selalu berakhir pada Junhee. Ini membuat Junhee bertanya-tanya apa ada yang salah pada dirinya. Junhee bukanlah gadis populer yang jago menyanyi atau menari. Ia juga tidak pintar dalam belajar. Wajahnya juga biasa-biasa saja, menurutnya. Rambutnya agak ikal dan panjang sebahu. Alisnya rapi dan sepasang mata dengan dua kelopak alami yang selalu diinginkan orang-orang. Hidungnya bangir dan bibirnya tipis. Ia juga bukan gadis dengan _body goals_. Karena badannya tergolong sedang (tidak kurus atau pun gendut) dengan tinggi sedang. Singkatnya menurut dirinya sendiri, ia tidak cukup menarik perhatian apalagi salah satu bintang _rapp_ di sekolahnya ini.

Junhee memutuskan segera kembali ke kelas saat penampilan berakhir. Ia menelusup di antara siswa yang berlalu-lalang keluar masuk kantin. Euiwoong masih menatapnya yang mulai menghilang dengan heran. Senyumnya memudar perlahan tapi pertunjukan masih akan dilanjut. Mungkin dengan tim lain yang ingin menjajal _skill_ -nya.

Euiwoong agak panik. Dengan masih menatap arah yang sama, ia memberikan _mic_ -nya ( _read_ : botol air mineral) kepada Jinyoung.

"Loh? Mau kemana lo?" Jinyoung heran.

"Bentaran!" Euiwoong sudah kabur berniat menyusul Junhee.

Sanggyun, yang sedang asik berpose keren sebagai penutup penampilan, kaget melihat temannya yang satu itu lari membelah kerumunan siswa yang sedang bertepuk tangan.

Langkah Euiwoong jelas terhambat oleh penonton yang memberikan pujian atas penampilannya tadi. Ya mau tidak mau, ia harus membalasnya walau hanya dengan senyuman yang diselingi wajah bingungnya.

Euiwoong sudah keluar dari kerumunan, menyambangi tempat gadis tadi duduk yang sudah kosong. Ia langsung berlari keluar kantin dan menengok ke segala arah. Tak ada. Gadis itu mengilang dari pandangannya.

"Aish!" Euiwoong hampir mengumpat tapi tak jadi saat melihat guru olahraganya yang juga merangkap sebagai pembina kedisiplinan lewat dan ia pun melangkah gontai kembali ke tempat kawan-kawannya.

"Dari mana lu? Kan jadi gak bisa lanjut tampil," Sanggyun mbrengut.

"Gapapa kalik, gantian juga ama yang lain," timpal Jinyoung.

Sekarang mereka bertiga duduk di bangku kantin sambil menikmati kawan lainnya yang sedang tampil.

"Masalahnya, itu speaker gua yang ngusahain minjem dari guru bahasa inggris," Sanggyun cemas.

Guru bahasa inggris mereka ini terkenal karena garangannya. Terlalu banyak kejadian sebagai pembuktiannya. Pernah suatu ketika usai mengajarkan materi baru, si guru bertanya apakah ada yang masih dibingungkan. Para siswa diam saja karena takut dan si guru ngedumel. Setelah cukup reda kemarahannya, seorang siswa memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dan si guru semakin marah karena beranggapan siswa yang diajar tidak memperhatikan.

"Ya gara-gara elu juga sih, Gyun, gak bisa dapetin _sound system_ dari ruang musik" jawab Euiwoong emosi.

"Ahhelah gimana lagi, orang udah usaha dialusin juga ibunya," Sanggyun berkilah.

"Ya elu ngapain ngalusinnya disakut-pautin ama jodoh, udah tau beliau baru cerai juga!"

"Ya namanya orang lupa gimana sik," Sanggyun masih tidak terima karena dijadikan sasaran amukan kedua temannya itu. Padahal kemarahan Euiwoong dikarenakan tidak bisa menemui gadis manis yang tadi ia lihat.

"Argghtt!" teriakan Euiwoong tertahan.

"Udah si, tar balikinnya bareng-bareng kan bisa," Jinyoung kalem.

"Uwooow you're dabest Woo Jinyoung!" Sanggyun sumringah dan memeluk Jinyoung.

.

Hari-hari berjalan tenang. Junhee menghindari Euiwoong, bahkan saat berpapasan di koridor atau di antara rak-rak buku di perpustakaan. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Euiwoong ke perpustakaan, kalau bukan karena tugas ya tentu karena mencari gadis yang kemarin. Meskipun berusaha mati-matian menghindar, Junhee masih menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Euiwoong _busking_ di jalanan sekitar pusat kota. Mata mereka masih sering bertemu pandang meski intensitasnya tidak sesering saat di kantin atau halaman sekolah. Tentu saja karena jumlah penonton dan pencahayaan yang jelas berbeda membuat Euiwoong lebih sering memandang random.

Siang itu Euiwoong sempat melihat Junhee yang sedang berolahraga dan melintasi lapangan. Matanya berbinar dan kakinya ingin segera menghampiri gadis itu. Tapi kemungkinan untuk benar-benar bertemu akan mengecil karena ia sekarang sedang berada di lantai 2. Ia hanya bisa menatap ke lapangan di bawahnya. Euiwoong pun bertanya ke Ong Seongwoo yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya.

"Bang, itu yang lagi megang bola namanya siapa yak?"

"Mana?"

"Itu lho! Sekarang lagi lari ke sana"

"Oh itu. Kim Junhee kelas 2-1, kalo gak salah"

"Yaa jangan salah lah!"

"Lah? Elu kok ngegas sik?"

"Ampun Bang! Hehe ampun!" Euiwoong cuma nyengir.

"Btw mata lu awas juga yak sama yang bening-bening," Seongwoo membalikkan badan dan ikut menatapi gadis-gadis yang sedang berolahraga.

Euiwong lanjut memandangi Junhee sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Junhee yang sedang berolahraga merasa risih karena merasa ada yang memandangi tapi tidak menemukan sumbernya. Beruntung buatnya karena pelajaran olahraga segera berakhir. Tidak beruntung bagi Euiwoong karena objek pandangnya menghilang.

.

Junhee melangkah ringan. Hatinya sedang dilanda musim semi dengan padang bunga cosmos berwarna-warni dan langit biru yang menaungi. Sebuah bingkisan kecil ada di tangan kirinya. Ia sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk memberikan hadiah itu untuk si imut yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

"Katanya Euiwoong udah jadian ya sama si ini"

"Seriusan?"

"Yang bener?"

"Ihh masak sama si ini sih"

"Iya beb"

Potongan-potongan percakapan yang masuk ke otaknya lewat sepasang telinganya tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Ia hanya memikirkan bunga cosmos warna-warni miliknya yang akan semakin mekar. Namun mata Junhee kini menangkap siluet seseorang, ahh dua orang yang berjalan menuju salah satu pojok sepi yang rindang tertutupi pohon dan tanaman bunga. Seorang gadis dengan kuncir ekor kuda berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki dengan bibir bebek yang selalu tersenyum.

"Ini untukmu!" tangan gadis itu terulur memberikan sebuah bungkusan berisi kue buatannya sendiri. Kotaknya berwarna merah muda dan dihiasi sebuah pita di tengahnya.

"Makasih ya," jawab Euiwoong dengan senyum meski di wajahnya masih tersisa bingung.

"Aku suka kamu. Ayo jadian!"

.

Bel yang akhiri pelajaran hari ini sudah berdentang. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas menuju tujuan masing-masing. Tidak dengan Junhee yang masih duduk diam di tempatnya. Pikirannya kemana-mana tapi tangannya masih menyentuh-nyentuh kotak bingkisan miliknya yang berwarna biru muda.

"Hey!" sebuah tepukan mampir pada bahunya.

Junhee terlonjak kaget dan matanya bertemu dengan pelaku yang mengagetkan dirinya, Lee Euiwoong. Dia sekarang duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum sama seperti biasanya.

"Belum balik?"

Junhee masih diam, matanya tertuju pada kotak di genggamannya. Ia menimang-nimang pilihan. Berikan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Hanya dua itu pilihannya.

"Apaan nih? Pasti buat cowok lo kan? Dan elu gak yakin sama rasanya?" ejek Euiwoong sambil nyerobot kotak di genggaman Junhee.

"Heh! Enak aja kalo ngomong jan asal jeplak aja!" sambil berusaha mengambil kotaknya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Euiwoong. Junhee tidak mampu mencapai kotak itu meskipun ia berdiri dan melompat-lompat hingga wajahnya berjarak amat dekat dengan Euiwoong. Padahal untuk ukuran seorang cowok Euiwoong tidak terlalu tinggi dan Junhee tidak terlalu pendek dibandingkan cewek-cewek lainnya.

"Balikin gak?!" kata Junhee garang.

Mata Junhee berfokus pada kemana tangan Euiwoong membawa kotak itu. Junhee tidak menyadari perubahan raut muka Euiwoong. Kotak itu kini disembunyikan di belakang badan Euiwoong sehingga Junhee memajukan tangannya dan berusaha meraih tangan Euiwoong.

Junhee mulai lelah dan tepat saat Euiwoong memandang ke arahnya, Junhee juga mendongakkan kepalanya. Junhee berhenti menarik-narik lengan _blazer_ Euiwoong, matanya membulat. Euiwoong memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis, alisnya ia naikkan seakan bertanya ' _Kenapa berhenti?_ ' Mereka saling diam dan Junhee segera menjauhi Euiwoong.

"Ini buat aku pokoknya. Anggep aja aku lagi berbaik hati jadi testernya. Bye!" Euiwoong kabur keluar kelas yang memang sejak awal sudah sepi.

"Itu emang buat kamu," ucap Junhee lirih.

Dia masih belum sadar jika di dalam kotak itu ada surat tulisan tangannya yang berisi surat pernyataan cintanya. Setelah ia sadar, ia panik dan segera memberesi barang-barangnya dan menenteng tasnya dan menyusul ke arah Euiwoong kabur.

' _Matik aku kalo sampe dibaca!_ '

Junhee lari mengelilingi sekolah demi menemukan surat laknatnya itu. Dia tidak mau dianggap sebagai perusak hubungan orang. Apalagi mereka kan pasangan baru. Habislah dia di mulut si tukang gosip.

Di depan kelas 2-6 Junhee menemukan Euiwoong dan kawan-kawannya sedang bercanda. Ia langsung mendatanginya. Euiwoong nampak terkejut dan bingung melihat Junhee yang menghampirinya dan langsung menengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Mana kotakku?"

"Kotak apa?" Euiwoong pura-pura bingung.

"Kotakku! Balikin!"

"Ohh yang isinya coklat?" goda Euiwoong.

"Loh? Buat Euiwoong aja nih? Akunya enggak?" Sanggyun ikut menggoda Junhee sedangkan Jinyoung di sampingnya nahan ketawa.

"Diem!" sergah Junhee sambil mendelik ke Sanggyun.

"Katanya tadi buat aku?"

"Kapan aku ngomong gitu coba?! Balikin buruan!"

"Tadi lah. Lagian udah kumakan semua."

"Hih! Dasar ngeselin!" Junhee yang sewot langsung pergi meninggalkan trio itu dengan muka merah antara menahan marah dan malu. Euiwoong malah senyum-senyum senang karena berhasil menjahili Junhee.

"Lah enggak sama si ini? Katanya jadian sama si ini?" tanya Jinyoung yang sudah bertenti dari tawanya.

"Iya, mentang-mentang ganteng mah bebas dobel-dobel gitu ya," goda Sanggyun.

"Hah? Apaan si?" Euiwoong malah bingung.

Hatinya masih diliputi perasaan senang bahkan untuk mengingat semua kejadian hari ini. Pelukan yang tidak disengaja hingga muka memerah Junhee saat menagih kembali kotaknya. Semua itu membuat Euiwoong tak mengentikan senyum di bibirnya. Tapi dahinya berkerut sesaat ketika menemukan sebuah surat di bagian terdasar kotak hadiah itu.

' _Ahh pantas saja ia mati-matian memintanya kembali_ '

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian kotak itu, Junhee jadi banyak menghela nafas dan hidupnya terasa semakin tak tenang. Pikirannya tersita pada surat dalam kotaknya. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu teledor.

' _Bodohnya aku._ '

Junhee semakin menghindari Euiwoong dan semakin jarang melihat penampilannya. Ia memilih tidur di kelas atau di perpustakaan. Namun niatan Junhee untuk menghindar selalu pupus karena Euiwoong selalu menemukannya. Seperti saat ia sedang di perpustakaan dan mengamat-amati keadaan untuk tidur di pojok antara rak buku yang jarang didatangi siswa. Tiba-tiba Euiwoong muncul di balik rak buku lain, "Mencari seseorang, Nona?"

Meskipun tertutup deretan buku dan hanya memperlihatkan matanya saja, Junhee tahu betul jika Euiwoong sedang tersenyum. Jika sudah begini dipastikan muka Junhee memerah dan ia memilih mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan perpustakaan. Kemana? Kemana saja yang tidak ada Euiwoongnya. Tapi mustahil karena tiada hari tanpa bertemu dengannya.

.

Hari ini Junhee merasa aneh ketika pagi-pagi sekali menemukan sebuah surat tertempel di laci mejanya. Tulisannya singkat, ' _Cukup enak. Jalan xxx pukul 6.30 PM_ ' Awalnya Junhee merasa tak yakin itu sebuah surat karena hanya seperti potongan coretan asal pada sisa memo belanja. Tapi sorenya ia tetap mencoba mendatangi tempat itu.

Orang-orang sudah berkumpul cukup ramai dan memenuhi pandangan matanya. Jika surat itu hanya bualan dan candaan kawan sekelasnya, ia tidak akan terlalu rugi karena bisa sekalian menonton busking di sini.

' _Tapi tunggu dulu…_ '

"Ay! Ay! Ay!"

' _Suara ini kan…_ '

 _Busking_ di depannya sudah dimulai dan tampaklah tiga pria yang jelas ia kenali karena salah satunya ialah si imut milik orang. Iya, milik orang karena memang milik orang lain.

' _Gimana aku nggak tau kalo alamat itu tempat busking mereka? Berarti suratnya dari…_ '

Suara ketiga pria itu saat melakukan _hook_ dibarengi dengan riuh sambutan penonton langsung disambung rapp bagian individu yang dilakukan oleh si imut.

' _Tapi kenapa liriknya aneh?_ '

Mata Euiwoong tampak mencari-cari seseorang di antara penonton. Dia menemukannya.

 _Hey kau yang selalu melihat ku. Aku juga melihatmu. Kamu sama manisnya dengan coklat buatanmu. Kamu yang mencintai biru dan aku yang mencintaimu._

 _Hey you! I always waiting for you!_

Sanggyun dan Jinyoung sempat kaget mendengar lirik rapp dari temannya ini. Mereka saling bertukar pandang dan Jinyoung hanya mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. Sedangkan Euiwoong sedang melanjutkan _rapp_ -nya sambil menatap satu orang yang selalu ia tunggu di tiap penampilannya, baik di sekolah maupun di jalanan.

Satu lagu selesai mereka bawakan. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan riuh. Beberapa gadis saling berbisik meninggikan diri jika ialah yang dituju dari lirik si imut. Tapi seorang di paling belakang bersweater biru muda sedang menenangkan lonjakan jantungnya. Ia tak bisa berhenti menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi kurva yang cantik. Seluruh wajahnya seperti ditumpahi sekotak _blush_ _on_. Ia ingin pergi saja rasanya, tapi pelaku yang menumpahkan _blush on_ imajiner di wajahnya malah membuat kode agar ia menunggu hingga _busking_ -nya benar-benar selesai.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Euiwoong yang menghampiri Junhee seusai _busking_.

Sekarang masih pukul 8 PM. Junhee hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, "Liriknya bagus."

"Makasih."

Ada jeda keheningan sementara di antara mereka dan Euiwoong segera memecahkannya dengan mengambil kesempatan.

"Ayo jalan!"

"Loh? Gak ikut berberes?"

Junhee bingung karena bukanya ikut berberes, Euiwong malah mengajaknya jalan. Yang mengajak menengok sebentar ke belakang memastikan.

"Sssttt!" jari telunjuk kanannya bertengger di depan mulutnya.

Tanpa aba-aba Euiwoong menarik tangan kanan Junhee, "Ayo!"

Mereka berlarian menjauhi tempat busking dengan dua orang yang sibuk menggulung kabel. Bibir mereka terus menyunggingkan senyum yang kadang berubah jadi gelak tawa. Telinga mereka menuli dari teriakan di belakang mereka.

"Oi! Euiwoong! Mau kemana lu?!"

"Oi! Bantuin dulu kampret!"

"Haish! Sialan! Awas lu yak!"

Yang diteriak semakin menjauh dan tidak terlihat dari pandangan mata. Sanggyun menggerutu sebal. Jinyoung berujar, "Pantesan dari kemarin niat banget nulis liriknya."

"Dasar si kampret!"

.

"Udah dong, capek nih" Junhee mengatur napas.

"Udah makan? Mau makan?"

"Jajan aja yok!"

"Okay"

Mereka melanjutkan berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat jajanan yang mungkin menarik hati. Tangan mereka masih tertaut satu sama lain. Euiwoong yang memimpin jalan mereka di tengah lalu lalang manusia. Junhee menyadari tautan tangan itu dan hanya menatapinya dalam diam. Sedangkan Euiwoong tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk melepaskannya dan memilih terus jalan.

Mereka berhenti di kios odeng pinggir jalan dan genggaman tangan mereka mengendur hingga akhirnya terlepas untuk mengambil odeng.

"Imutnyaa," goda Euiwoong pada Junhee meninggalkan sisa saus di ujung bibirnya saat makan.

Junhee yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap bingung. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk tangan kanan Euiwoong terayun untuk membersihkannya. Sisa saus di ujung jempol kanannya pun langsung ia jilati.

' _Indirect kiss_ '

Wajah Junhee memerah karena terlalu banyak _blush_ _on_ yang ditumpahkan oleh Euiwoong padanya. Padahal hanya sentuhan singkat di ujung bibirnya.

"Apa si? Butuh kaca ya?"

"Aku nggak imut ya, aku nih ganteng tau."

"Bentar aku cariin coba, kayaknya aku bawa," kata Junhee sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

Euiwoong hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Kemudian ia mengusak pelan ujung rambut Junhee.

Mereka melanjutkan berkeliling pusat kota. Mereka berjalan beriringan sehingga punggung tangan satu sama lain saling menggesek. Mereka canggung, tapi kemudian Euiwoong mengandeng tangan Junhee.

"Ayo kuanter pulang!"

"Gak usah, bisa sendiri," jawab Junhee sambil menundukkan kepalanya berharap semburat merahnya tak diketahui Euiwoong.

Terlambat baginya karena Euiwoong melihat cuping telinga Junhee yang memerah dan membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum, "Kan aku yang ngajak."

"Iya deh"

.

Junhee baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi saat sebuah nomor tidak dikenal mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Junhee selalu malas berurusan dengan nomor tidak dikenal. ' _Menyebalkan!_ ' gerutunya sebal. Selain membuang uang dan tenaganya, biasanya juga berisi pesan tidak bermutu. Namun kali ini ia iseng-iseng melihat-lihat profilnya. Foto seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum manis tapi tidak menghilangkan bentuk bibir bebeknya. ' _Euiwoong?_ '

 _Udah tidur?_

Mau

Junhee berniat hendak menginterogasi darimana Euiwoong mendapatkan nomornya tapi sebuah balasan datang terlebih dahulu. Junhee tersenyum.

 _Mau apa?_

Ya mau tidur lah -_-

Junhee memandangi _roomchat_ yang bertulisan sedang mengetik. Cukup lama tulisan itu bertengger sebelum akhirnya sebuah jawaban singkat masuk. Senyum Junhee semakin mengembang.

 _Kirain mau jadi pacarku :)_

Ajarannya Bang Sanggyun ya? -_-

 _Hehe :D_

 _Met bobo_

Butuh waktu cukup lama pesan untuk dua pesan tersebut terbaca oleh Junhee. Karena Junhee sedang sibuk menahan tawa yang bercampur dengan teriakan. Ia bersusah payah menenggelamkan mukanya ke bantal agar suara teriakannya tidak terdengar hingga ke kamar orang tuanya.

Berbanding lurus dengan orang di seberang sana yang juga tersenyum bahagia mendapatkan respon positif dari targetnya. Semua ini jelas seharga dengan 2 minggu makan siang Ong Seungwoo yang bertugas sebagai penyuplai nomor. Karena hanya dia yang menjadi bandar nomor seluruh gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Euiwoong senang malam itu dan berharap tidak berakhir jika pun iya ia hanya ingin melompat-lompat ke hari berikutnya dengan bahagia juga.

Hari berikutnya masihlah hari yang membahagiakan bagi Junhee. Ia melangkah ringan ke sekolah lengkap dengan senyum mengembang. Apa lagi jika mengingat sepanjang jalan pulang semalam mereka bergandengan tangan. Bahkan Euiwoong menunggu di depan halaman hingga ia benar-benar masuk ke rumah. Mengingat semua hal itu membuat jantungnya melonjak-lonjak pagi ini.

Namun segera menjadi mendung dan berangin ketika Junhee memasuki kelasnya. Ia mendapati diri menjadi bahan gosip satu sekolahan karena beredar fotonya semalam bersama Euiwoong. Segala gosip buruk terdengar hingga telinganya. Mulai dari yang dianggap penikung hingga yang katanya sengaja memengaruhi Euiwoong. Gosip itu semakin berkembang hingga ada yang mengatakan jika pernah melihat Junhee keluar dari motel dengan om-om.

Junhee tidak ingin ambil pusing tapi lama kelamaan kepalanya semakin pening. Yang terakhir ialah klarifikasi dari Euiwoong yang mengatakan jika mereka memang sedang berpacaran. Junhee jengah. Klarifikasi Euiwoong tidak memberikan solusi sama sekali, malah menambah buruk keadaan.

Junhee mencari Euiwoong dan menemukannya di tempat nongkrong mereka. Tapi kali ini lebih ramai. Ada kakak angkatan tua juga di sana. Mereka sedang duduk ngobrol-ngobrol dan bercanda seperti biasanya.

' _Bisa-bisanya tertawa seperti itu saat masalah semakin membesar_ '

"Lee Euiwoong!"

"Pacarnya dateng nih," goda Sanggyun disambut oleh siulan-siulan dari Ong Seung Woo. Junhee mendelik ke arah Sanggyun, sedang Sanggyun sudah kebal diamuk gadis santai saja.

"Ayo bicara!"

"Hm? Sekarang kan lagi ngomong juga?"

Junhee tidak mempedulikan lagi _image_ -nya di hadapan para senior di sana. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Kini mereka sampai di taman sepi tempat Euiwoong diberi hadiah oleh si ini.

"Lu itu yak! Bukannya nyelesein masalah malah nambah masalah?! Pusing gue denger omongan orang!" sebuah gelombang amarah yang besar terlontar begitu saja. Wajah Junhee memerah hingga ke telinga. Setengah darinya ingin menangis karena mendengar gosip yang menyakitinya.

"Lho kenapa? Kalo digosipin pacaran ya sekalian pacaran beneran aja. Toh aku juga suka kamu"

Junhee masih tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Berarti kalo gue digosipin main sama om-om di hotel sekalian gue lakuin beneran?! Gue capek Lee Euiwoong!"

" _What_?! Siapa yang gosipin elu begitu?" Euiwoong kaget dan tak habis pikir muncul gosip separah itu.

Junhee menahan tangisnya, ia berniat pergi saja dari hadapan Euiwoong karena bicara padanya tidak menyelesaikan masalah sama sekali. Pikirannya sudah buntu dan mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti ia akan meminta dipindahkan ke sekolah lain di luar kota saja.

Tangan Euiwoong menahan Junhee dan membawa tubuh Junhee ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Maaf. Aku nggak tau soal itu."

Euiwoong sungguh tidak tahu dan ia merasa menyesal. Bahu Junhee bergetar. Ia menangis. Dipeluk dan dielusnya kepala Junhee. Euiwoong mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga nggak pernah pacaran sama si ini, karena aku nungguin kamu jawab pernyataanku pas busking kemaren. Aku sukanya tuh sama kamu. Dari kamu yang pake sweater biru nonton buskingku di jalanan dan seterusnya aku nyariin kamu."

Tangis Junhee mulai mereda. Euiwoong melonggarkan pelukannya. Tangannya kini terulur menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di sana. Euiwoong menarik dagu Junhee dan mengecup singkat bibir Junhee. Mata mereka bertemu. Bibir mereka bertemu (lagi) dengan pangutan-pangutan kecil. Euiwoong amat berhati-hati seakan gerakan sekecil apapun itu akan menghancurkannya. Tautan mereka berakhir dan sebuah tanya yang kelewat jujur terlontar.

"Jadi pacarku ya?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil diiringi semburat merah yang menjalar memenuhi muka dan cuping telinganya.

 _FIN…_

Posting.

Klik

Dan sebuah cerita pun terunggah dalam blog pribadi ber _username_ anjunkim. Sebuah cerita yang akhirnya berkumpul dengan cerita-cerita lainnya di blog pribadi tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum senang sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk ia mendapatkan puluhan komentar di laman blognya tersebut.

' _Ahh sekarang waktunya berberes dan kembali ke kelas_ '

Gadis itu memberesi buku-buku dan menumpuknya jadi satu dengan laptopnya. Tak lupa ia membetulkan kursinya sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan sekolahnya. Ia pun melenggang pelan melalui koridor perpustakan.

"Hey! Kau menjatuhkan pulpenmu!" teriak seseorang dari belakangnya.

Ketika ia berhenti dan berbalik, sosok yang berteriak padanya sudah mendekatinya. Pria dengan senyum bebek yang melompat dari semua cerita miliknya itu menghampiri ia. Tidak, pria itu tidak keluar dari ceritanya. Ia memang nyata dan masuk ke cerita-ceritanya. Senyumnya masih sama manisnya dengan hari kemarin ketika terakhir kali ia _busking_ di jalanan pusat kota.

Pria itu menyodorkan pulpen milik gadis itu sebari berucap "Ini punyamu."

"Terima kasih" gumam gadis itu pelan dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tunggu cerita selanjutnya Nona Anjunkim," ucap pria itu dengan senyum lebar.

Pria itu segera pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang kacamatanya melorot ke hidung. Bahkan pria itu sempat berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

Akhirnya berhasil bikin yang xOC dengan cara deskripsi yang masih amatir. Semoga kalian bisa membayangkan seperti apa Junhee atau si gadis penulis, kalau susah ya tinggal ngaca aja. Okayy? Review-nya jangan lupa ya kakak-kakak :) _Love you all!_


End file.
